This invention relates to lighting systems, and in particular, selectable lighting systems that use multiple cool burning compact fluorescent light bulbs of different color temperatures to provide lighting that is a mix of different color temperatures that can be selected and/or mixed to illuminate subjects of video or photographic recording. Additionally, this invention relates to lighting systems that provide a mix of different color temperature bulbs to create lighting that is very beneficial as a reading light, a general purpose work light or detail work task light by making it easier for the human eye to focus on close objects for detailed work or reading.
Every light source produces radiation of certain frequencies or array of frequencies ranging from ultra violet through the visible spectrum colors of the rainbow to infrared. A candle produces light across the entire visible spectrum but it produces more light in the red, orange and yellow frequencies. A typical office fluorescent light produces light across the entire visible spectrum but it produces more light in the blue and green frequencies which results in a light that is “cooler” looking than candlelight. A laser light source differs from most other light sources in that it produces coherent light, or light of one frequency.
By experimenting with a red laser I discovered that the part of an object illuminated by the laser had a grainy look and the grains appeared to be in motion. I learned that this was due to the human eye's inability to focus on one frequency of light. The human eye works best in the mixed frequencies of daylight. I experimented to see if this could have implications for other lighting sources and have found that it does.
I found that mixing several light sources, of different frequency spectrums, from slightly different positions, levels out the resultant lighting which reduces the effect of the color spectrum peaks. This provides balanced lighting that mimics natural daylight more accurately. As a result, the human eye has the ability to focus on detail more easily. This also reduces eye strain and fatigue. This lighting system has the additional advantage of not being a fire or burn hazard that is typical of incandescent or halogen lighting since fluorescent bulbs are much cooler to the touch.
Other known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,285,356, issued to Skene, U.S. Pat. No. 6,062,706, issued to Owen, U.S. Pat. No. 6,554,439, issued to Teicher, U.S. Pat. No. 4,956,751, issued to Kano, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,825,335, issued to Reynolds.
While these patents and other previous devices have made an effort toward creating optimum lighting for a variety of purposes, none have provided for a portable, selectable lighting system that is operable for both professional and personal use.
Therefore, a need exists for a device and a system which allows the user to create variable lighting for a variety of purposes. Additionally, the need exists for this device and system to be portable.
The foregoing patent and other information reflect the state of the art of which the inventor is aware and are tendered with a view toward discharging the inventor's acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing information that may be pertinent to the patentability of the present invention. It is respectfully stipulated, however, that the foregoing patent and other information does not teach or render obvious, singly or when considered in combination, the inventor's claimed invention.